User talk:Chalk33
Archive 1 The Blank Page: The biggest barrier to- wait this has title been done! Nah, it's fine. :P Glad to be allied with you! :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:19, December 21, 2013 (UTC) : Just wait until I make the blog XD It was the right thing to do. :P Otherwise we might as well throw in the towel and say that Vorred's story has enough of my characters in it to consider it a cross-over event. XD Hey, Chalk, came by to ask a question: Who is that MOC in your profile picture? Just wondering.Artek the crazy one (talk) 01:36, December 22, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 01:36, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Gravity's one my personal favorite. Go with it :) Alright I watched the create a new page tutorial video before I created a completely new page. And I watched the one about info boxes. There are some problems. I saw the source and visual mode you talked about but in the place I saw it's not here. Another thing the video said is that a pop up appears with the info box once you select it. It didn't happen to me though. Thanks for the help. Reply on your own time. It's not what you got its what you do with it...... That makes you a hero (talk) 16:00, December 22, 2013 (UTC)Bioniclefanone Glad you like them. :D I'm doing quite a few STARs MOCs in preparation for The Powers That Should Be. :P To answer your question, Onua's sword came with the BREAKOUT Breez set. :P No problem. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 20:58, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. :) I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 21:02, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's getting better. :P I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply to your message. :S I just got so many messages that I couldn't even begin to answer them all. Your support is greatly appreciated in this difficult time for me. :) Glad you like him. :) My pleasure. :P I feel that Turaga are underrated these days and it's always fun to be able to build MOC requests like this. :P I'm feeling OK. :P I still talk to my girlfriend at night and I feel that there is definite hope for the future. She still loves me and I love her. She was a faithful partner and I know that she really didn't want to leave me unless she absolutely had to. I have told her that I know how I can change and that I will do anything to see her happily in my arms once again. I have a feeling that she will come around but I need to make some serious life changes first. :P Well, things aren't worked out yet and I still need to see where this conversation goes and she is willing to trust me again after messed up so badly and ruined things when I went to university. She feels that I got controlling and was too immature so I want to do everything that I can to change that. :P I guess I'll see how it goes and hope that she can at least be my friend by the end of it. :P Thanks for the support. :) Hmm, well I would definitely recommend the newer rebooted series over the outdated, archaic classical series. It's a lot more focused on our generation and makes for much better television if you asked me, though the classic series has its moments too and is a commendable origin. :P I would suggest watching the modern 2005-present day version before going back and starting with the classics. The Christopher Eccleston season was written to reintroduce young/new fans to the show and I would recommend starting there. :P Chicken Bond is also well-versed in Classic Who, to an even greater degree than myself. Awesome! Glad to hear it :D just you wait till you reach the Matt Smith era. ;) Is it okay if you can change Esnidar's name to Derez? I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 03:30, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure. :P If you want to that would be very helpful indeed. :) Hmm, sounds pretty interesting :) Maybe... Freedom Lines? If not, then... The Rebels? It's like in a war, where you hear the term behind the lines, that's what I had in mind :) Hey, what are friends for? XD Would you mind reviewing my story Anomaly?I need another user's perspective, note that the storyis not finished:pArtek the crazy one (talk) 20:15, December 29, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 20:15, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm putting a blog post up very soon, you'll know why I've drawn her then. Thanks for the praise! —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 22:11, December 30, 2013 (UTC) 'Sniff' Yeah, I heard, I'm just glad I didn't finish the MOC :) Sure! Whatever you want! XD You can probably make the page, and just use this template until it's perfect! It was pretty good from what I read :) I don't remember, I'll just wait until you post the prologue XD That was pretty interesting! Yeah, but you might want to put the name of whoever's talking a little more :) And there's one thing that could be changed, this line: "and what he saw gave him a big slap." I would change that to:"and what he saw gave him a huge shock." Can't wait for the rest XD It's okay for a Prologue :) Just look at the Prologue of Outlast XD You did good! Hey, if you want a good source for Doctor Who information, I would go http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Wiki%7Chere. I could tell you lots of those things too, since I've been watching Doctor Who since I was 5 :) But, that would give you pretty much everything XD I do as well. I expect the problem will be taken care of soon, though. --[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07''']] You alright? I saw what this guy said about you, I hope the admins take care of this soon:\Artek the crazy one (talk) 20:12, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Are you okay? I saw all those pages that piece of crap made, and, from now on, let's wait a few hours to a day to welcome someone :/ I'm fine, I never thought I'd see a vandal around here during my time:/Artek the crazy one (talk) 20:17, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one I'm fine, I'm just sad that we were thrown out the window by that guy, but, let's move on from it XD Wow, I miss outon a lotXD However I don't think thisis the last, there will always be those who are immature and some will make there way here:p Just what did these last vandals do? And when you think about it, aren't the admins like Toa? And we Matoran? And when you become an admin you become a Toa of this site:pArtek the crazy one (talk) 20:36, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one